Brother
by SoStillSoSilent
Summary: Malfurion, Illidan and Tyrande, in Suramar when they were little. In the First chapter they are supposedly no older than 11, in physical terms R&R please.


The young night elf glanced around his room. The trees were swaying in a breeze outside and the birds were singing sweetly. He could hear the elves wandering the streets below his window and the some what louder noise of his brother snoring from his room across the hallway. It was early and the streets of Suramar were already bustling. He heard his mother stirring downstairs and ventured downwards to get something to eat. A little while after he had finished his breakfast, a crash sounded upstairs and his mother sprinted to his brother's room and brought his brother down. The two elves were twins, almost identical, apart from eye and hair colour. One had green hair and the usual silver eyes, the other with black hair and bizarre golden eyes. The two quickly dressed and set of for the school house in the city. Elves were trained in magic more than anything else. They studied all types of magic before choosing one to follow later in life. The school taught magic throughly, knowing that choosing the correct magics to follow can be tough on the little ones. In school, Malfurion was popular. People liked him, he fit in, was normal. Illidan, however, was not. He was too different and people often bullied him for his abnormal eye colour, even though this was said to mean he had a great destiny by their elders. Malfurion didn't normally talk to many other people despite being liked. He wouldn't leave his brother, he had made that choice a long time ago. However on this particular day, Malfurion was asked to go out after school with a group of elves, which included a little elf called Tyrande Whisperwind, for whom Malfurion had a particular fondness, despite being only a child. Illidan had noted well the reaction of his brother to being asked to go, but knew Malfurion would refuse. He grabbed his brother and pulled him away before he answered.

'Mal, just go with them!' He whispered.

'But... I don't wanna leave you alone,' Malfurion replied.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine for a couple of hours, I can find something to do. Plus you wanna go and one of us may as well have a life.' Illidan was determined that Malfurion was going.

'If your sure, Illi, then okay, thanks.' Malfurion smiled at his brother. ' Oh, but Mother says I have to look after you, I'm not allowed to leave you alone!'

'Then take me home first or i just won't go home, until you come back and we can pretend we both went.' Illidan giggled.

Malfurion went back over to the other elves and told them he could go. He glanced back at Illidan first, he felt awful leaving his brother out, he just hoped he'd be okay alone for a while. It wasn't until he left the street that Illidan's slight disability crossed his mind. He grabbed Tyrande and whispered into her ear and the pair ran off to find Illidan. Malfurion worried when they reached the spot they'd left his brother in. ''He can't have gotten that far'' he thought. The two elves searched Suramar for two whole hours, eventually reaching the forested outskirts of the Kal'dorei city.  
Malfurion was ready to lose hope when they heard singing. It was faint, and coming from within the forest. They weren't allowed in there. According to the older elves it was full of wild animals, it was dangerous, but Malfurion knew that voice and he couldn't leave his brother in there alone. Tyrande ran in first, surpirsing Malfurion. The pair walked for what seemed like an eternity before falling down a hill, in to a small clearing. Huge, beautiful flowers propped up on all sides, and in the center was a small pond that seemed to be made of moonlight. The spot was beautiful and all that could be heard was the chirping of birds.

'Oh! He's stopped singing! We'll never find him!' Malfurion began to sob.

'Never find who?' asked a famaliar voice from across the pond.

'My brother!!' Malfurion wailed.

'I'm right here Mal, and i'm fine. Why were you looking for me?' Illidan asked

'Illi!! I thought something had happened to you!' Malfurion, recognising the voice jumpeed up and ran to hug his brother.

'Mum will be worried, we should probably head back.' Illidan stated.

'Mal was worried because he kind of forgot for a moment you were half blind Illidan. He remembered when we got round the corner and was all worried. So we came to find you.' Tyrande giggled.

Illidan laughed. 'Forgot? How did he managed that. We should really go.' He glanced at how high the moon had risen in the night sky.

Tyrande and Malfurion had no idea which way they had come, so they followed Illidan, who for an elf who was slowly going completely blind, had a great sense of direction. When they reached their street the boys walked Tyrande home before heading home themselves. Sure enough, when they got in they found their Mother in the front room, sobbing on their Father's shoulder with worry. She shouted at Malfurion, as always, seeing Illidan as a victim. She thought her poor disabled son couldn't do anything wrong, so was in disbeleif when he said everyhting was his fault. Their father however, screamed at them both for upsetting their mother and then sent the pair to bed early. The twins fell asleep in Malfurion's room, as Illidan had snuck in there later on. Their Mother found them in the morning, curled up on the bed, with Malfurion's arms protectively around his brother. 


End file.
